Waiting
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: I'll be there, waiting." Missing scene that I thought should be in Naked Idol. My first NBB fic so please give feedback! I don't own anything.


**A/N: This is my first Naked Brothers Band fanfiction but I just HAD to rewrite a scene from last night's Naked Idol. If you watched the episode, you'd know why I am so upset. If you haven't watched it yet, there are some minor spoilers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Nat Woolf walked solemnly over to the keyboard. His fingers traced each ivory key with a weight of despair. Singing always made him feel better and was a way to open himself up. Sure, he didn't feel like opening up to any of his friends or even his family, but Nat swore to himself that if he sang, if only by himself, unheard by anyone but him, he would feel that same release.

He walked behind the keyboard and placed his fingers along the familiar keys that he had had memorized for so long, so many years, so many times, singing this song. Nat closed his eyes as his fingers nimbly danced across the keys. He heaved a sigh before signing, quietly at first, the opening stanza of his song, their song.

"You went to live your life  
But why'd you have to go  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
You took my heart away  
And now I miss you so  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina"

Nat fought tears as the second stanza began. Why was this so difficult? Hadn't he been the one to suggest that this song not be sung? Hadn't he then proceeded to another song, proceeded to humiliate her and call her out in front of everyone. The tears were streaming now as he began the next verse.

"Rosalina  
Rosalina  
I'll never be the same  
I'll miss you till I die  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
Rosalina."

Rosalina stood in the doorway, tears were clouding her own eyes as memories of that song came flooding back in painful streams of reminiscence. The sound of her sob caused Nat too look up from the keyboard. His eyes widened upon seeing her. At the sight of her tears, he forgot everything – the fight, the hurtful words – and went to her. He put an arm around her shoulders as he had done for so many years. She shrugged out of his grasp and turned away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice ice.

"Well, this is my band's studio so I don't believe I have to defend myself in front of you. You, however, Rosalina, are not a member of my band any more so I don't see your right to be here."

"I-I just left my guitar here. I wanted to come and pick it up," Rosalina answered before turning her voice to stone, "Is that alright with you, Nat?"

"Yeah. Just…hurry up."

Rosalina rolled her eyes and made her way over to where her guitar was propped up against the wall. As she lifted it from its spot, pain stabbed her. She gulped as she recalled the last time the guitar was in her hands. Before she could stop herself, she positioned it in her hands and began to strum.

"What are you doing?" Nat asked.

"Listen," Rosalina instructed, "This is something that needs to be heard and considering you are the only one here, you'll have to do."

Nat rolled his eyes as he mimicked her before sauntering over to the couch and slumping down on top of it. He had a feeling this was not going to turn out well. Why did Rosalina have to come right now? Why today? And why did she have to bring a song? Nat closed his eyes and tried to talk himself into tuning her out but at the sound of her voice, he opened his eyes and began to listen.

"It wasn't very long ago

When we were children

Innocence and hope in our eyes

Your hand in mine

Never ceasing, never failing

Never dying

All the hope and innocence left on a plane

To France

To play for the king

And leave the one I loved behind

When I returned

Nothing was the same

No innocence, no hope in our eyes

Your words were strong

Hatred heated

Power and vengeance behind each sting

But you would not listen

Your head was too high above the ground

To hear my cries

I loved you

I could never do the things you said

I wanted him to leave

And that was the only way

He forced me to kiss him

If I had the choice, I wouldn't have

Yours are the only lips

I want against mine

But things are ruined

Our love in the mud

Broken and battered

Bruised and beaten

Loss of hope lies down with it

Dirt on the casket

A prayer of remembrance

Of our dying love."

Rosalina shrugged at Nat who was now facing her and began to put her guitar away. As much as she tried to hide it, Nat saw the tears again in her eyes. Great, as if things couldn't be worse, Nat thought as he walked over to where she was trying to pack up her guitar.

"It's not dead, you know," Nat said as he began to help her put away the guitar.

She grabbed the tuner from his hands, "Yes it is, Nat. It died the moment we broke each other's heart."

"Wait!" Nat shouted, defensively, "You never broke my heart!"

"You were singing Rosalina," Rosalina reminded him, "And crying."

"And you wrote this song about our love for each other being dead."

"It is, Nat. You can't trust me. Each time I say or do something, you accuse me of something."

"Rosalina, do you want to know why I am so mad at you?" Nat asked. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with expectancy, "I am mad at you because I fought so hard for you, Rosalina. I have needed you so badly and then to watch you just throw that all away…"

"I know kissing him was a mistake, Nat," Rosalina's eyes were watering again, "And if I could, I would take it back. I just wish you would believe that. I never want to hurt you, Nat."

"I never want to hurt you either, Rosalina. Look, I shouldn't have said what I did the other day. It was cruel."

"I forgive you," Rosalina attempted a smile, "But I have to go. I told my mom that I'd be back soon…"

"Rosalina!" Nat called as she began to walk away, "Tell me one thing. Do you really believe that our love is dead."

"Do you?" She challenged.

"How can something so strong be so easily defeated?" Nat asked, walking towards her, "No matter what, Rosalina, my love for you will never die."

"Nat…"

"It can't die and it won't die. Even if your love for me dies, mine never will."

"Nat…I have to go."

"Goodbye, Rosalina."

"Goodbye, Nat."

"I'll miss you till I die, you're my only love, my only never ending love, Rosalina. And I do love you. Always have and always will."

"I…I love you too," Rosalina answered truthfully.

"Does this mean that we're back together?" Nat asked, seriously.

"No," Rosalina shook her head, "Nat, what we have is special. But it needs a break. You need to learn to trust me and I think a break is just what we both need. But don't doubt that I love you. I always will. And I'll be here, Nat, when you are ready to grow up and accept me as I am. If you can't handle me at my worst, you don't deserve me at my best. But I'll be there Nat, when you're ready, I'll be there waiting."


End file.
